A modern database system may have data stored at multiple nodes. For example, a node may represent a machine (data storage device, computer) in a cluster of intercommunicating machines.
A node may be subject to failure. Node failure may cause data stored at the failed node to be lost or unavailable. In order to enable continued functioning of the database after failure of a node, data at one node may be replicated on one or more additional nodes. If, at a later time, the failed node again becomes operational or accessible, data that was stored on that node may be reconstructed on the basis of the replicated data.